


Hands on

by BeerZ



Series: Power Play [1]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeerZ/pseuds/BeerZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabal has peculiar attention to Ajays' whereabouts. He starts to have anxious feeling that Ajay will have no attachment to Kyrat after everything is settled. So he decided to make him stay under his homeland. It doesn't matter how Ajay thinks about his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first translated fic that I wrote in Korean. I hope that my translation is not out of meanings...  
> It's very short because this is my first try with another language. But the story will be continued.  
> I love this kind of tension between these two. Also hope somebody loves this kind of twisted relationship. ;)

The legs which didn't find a way to go elsewhere, suddenly grabbed by a callous hand. Though it was not a movement with any purpose, just to check if the legs are able to move normally as it should be. The only little thing that comforts me was the fact that I can wave it even though it got skinnier just like a tiny flesh that sticks with the bones. The man who made heat flow through my ankle to all up the way looked at me.

"It's not good to move it that way."  
"....You talk like you cared them."

I was scared about Sabal. The way he forced me into this state, the strength he used, the fierce he got. But at the same time, some sticky feeling came up right like it's going to glue my both side of the throat that made me furious with anger after seeing his face. My lips got dried, so does my emotions. Without hesitate, my mouth opened and the curse came within.

He healed my legs after crashing them with tools and harsh abuse. However the bones that didn't healed with proper fit, looked horrible. The painful healing process was all covered with agony. Although the time when Sabal was around, the anger for him made the pain blurry and calm. But after when he's gone, with his absence I always moaned in distress because of the pain inside, which was caused by cruelly slow healing progress of my flesh and bones.


End file.
